Cid
Cid (シド Shido) is a character that has appeared, or at least mentioned, in all Final Fantasy-related media; the main series, spinoffs, film and anime. Cid has become somewhat of a trademark of Final Fantasy, as with Chocobos and Moogles. He leads the list of recurring characters, which include Biggs and Wedge and Gilgamesh. However, each installment features a different Cid character, and his roles in the series also ranges widely from non-player character to antagonist. In Final Fantasy tradition, Cid characters are often very mechanically minded and frequently portrayed as engineers or inventors. They are often the source of the airships that the player uses toward the end of the game. Cids are often several decades older than the main cast, and is often portrayed as a fatherly figure. A common trait is for a Cid to either have a biological daughter (such as Cid Pollendina from Final Fantasy IV or Cid from Final Fantasy X) or adopt one (such as Cid Del Norte Marquez from Final Fantasy VI or Cid Fabool IX from Final Fantasy IX). Appearances ''Final Fantasy Cid does not appear in the NES version. He is mentioned briefly in remakes of the original ''Final Fantasy, a ret-con designed to extend the presence of Cids into every game of the core Final Fantasy series. He is described as the ancient Lufenian creator of the airship used by the Warriors of Light. Additionally, in Dissidia Final Fantasy, he is credited as the game's narrator, and is voiced by in the Japanese version and in the English version. He is also revealed to be Garland's adoptive father. He masterminds the events of Dissidia Final Fantasy, leading the cycles of war to power up his ultimate weapon. ''Final Fantasy II ]] The original Cid. He began his career as one of Fynn's knights, but later acquired an airship and left Fynn's service to seek out his own fortune. Based out of Poft, Cid offers taxi service with his airship to Firion and the party. At one stage his airship is taken (with Princess Hilda aboard) by the Palamecian Empire's Dreadnought. They are rescued by Firion and his friends, and the Dreadnought is destroyed. Later, Cid dies and gives his airship to Firion. In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes, Cid shows up in the city of Machanon, a city in the afterlife. ''Final Fantasy III Cid Haze is a creator of airships on the floating continent, from the village of Canaan. He transforms the sailing ship into an airship. In the short time he accompanies your party, he will occasionally attack with a hammer or use a Fire spell on all the enemies. Later, he helps save the Light Warriors from Xande. In the DS version of ''Final Fantasy III, Cid is involved in the Legendary Smith sidequest. ''Final Fantasy IV Cid Pollendina is a playable character in this game. The head of Baron's corps of engineers, Cid is a friend and mentor of both Cecil Harvey and Rosa Joanna Farrell. He designs the airships used by Baron's elite Red Wings corps, but as the story progresses he begins to develop misgivings about the King of Baron's methods. The exile of Cecil and Kain, and the use of the Red Wings to destroy Damcyan, finally prove more than Cid can tolerate: he rebels against the King, is imprisoned for his treason, and then is later freed by Cecil, joining his party. In ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Cid again appears as a playable character at the ripe old age of 71. He fights alongside Cecil and Rosa to repel the invasion of Baron, and then later accompanies Ceodore for the last portion of his journey. ''Final Fantasy V Cid Previa and his grandson Mid Previa are engineers from Karnak, who invented the machine which amplifies the power of the Crystals. In particular, they used the Fire Crystal to build the Fire Power Ship for Karnak's Queen. The two of them later remodel an airship found in the Catapult. He reappears in ''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. ''Final Fantasy VI Cid Del Norte Marquez is a non-player character in this game. He invented Magitek technology for the Empire, a broad technological category that includes powered armor, weapons, and even pseudo-genetic engineering, all stemming from the extraction of magical essence from Espers. He raised Celes Chere as if she were his own daughter. Final Fantasy VII Cid Highwind is a playable character. A gifted mechanic and pilot, he constructs several of the vehicles used by the party in ''Final Fantasy VII, including the Tiny Bronco and his eponymous airship, the Highwind. Cid dreams of going into space; he is first encountered by the player in Rocket Town, a city built around Shinra's abandoned space program (of which Cid was a part). He reappears (as a non-playable character) in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- and in the CGI-movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. He also appears in the Kingdom Hearts series, and is mentioned off-hand in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. ''Final Fantasy VIII Cid Kramer is the headmaster of Balamb Garden, where Squall Leonhart is a student. Cid provides Squall and his SeeD companions the training they need to defeat Edea after she is possessed by the sorceress Ultimecia. Cid reveals to the player that Balamb Garden is capable of flight, fulfilling his duty as a Cid to provide the player with some big flying form of transportation. Final Fantasy IX Cid Fabool IX is briefly playable during a non-battle sequence. He is the Regent of the city-state of Lindblum -- appropriately, a city of accomplished engineers, mechanics and airship pilots. A fight with his wife, Hilda, ended with his being transformed into an oglop. Despite this handicap, Cid remains ruler of Lindblum, and his skill at designing airships has led the city to become the world's preeminent air power. He is later transformed into a frog when the main characters attempt to cure him, but he finally returns to his human form after his dispute with Hilda is resolved. He and Hilda take Eiko as their adoptive daughter at the story's end. Final Fantasy X Cid is the leader of the Al Bhed, the father of Rikku and Brother, and Yuna's uncle. With the help of the other Al Bhed, he unearths an ancient airship at the Al Bhed excavation near Baaj Temple. Cid repairs and christens the ship Fahrenheit (name only referenced in the Japanese and international versions of the game). This airship is made available to the player as a mode of transportation late in ''Final Fantasy X, and is employed in battle with Sin and one or two lesser enemies. Cid is voiced by in the Japanese version and in the English version. He also appeared in Final Fantasy X-2. ''Final Fantasy XI Cid appears in this incarnation as an non-player character in the nation of Bastok. He is a Hume and the most prominent engineer and inventor on the world of Vana'diel. He can be found in the Bastok Metalworks in "Cid's Workshop". He has a close relationship with the owner of the Steaming Sheep Tavern, the bar in Bastok. Cid is also respected by the President of Bastok, since it is implied that the success and prosperity of Bastok is greatly enhanced by the success of Cid. As such, player characters in the game who come from Bastok can expect to do a few quests to help Cid acquire items to make his fabulous inventions. Final Fantasy XII Doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa is a non-playable character and, for the first time in any ''Final Fantasy game, an enemy boss. He is Balthier's father and Archadia's chief researcher, who leads their study of Nethicite. Cid is also the creator of most of Archadia's airships, including Bahamut. He shares the same surname as Mustadio from Final Fantasy Tactics. There is also another character who has the name Cid, Al-Cid Margrace, a member of the ruling family of Rozarria. Unlike Dr Cid, Al-Cid is on the same side as the player team; however, he isn't officially the Cid of Final Fantasy XII, as only Doctor Cid has been confirmed by Akitoshi Kawazu and Yasumi Matsuno in interviews as being the official Cid of the game. ''Final Fantasy XIII Cid Raines is an official in the Cocoon airforce, a Brigadier under the command of the Sanctum, commanding the airship ''Lindblum. He carries a similar gun-sword as Lightning does. ''Final Fantasy Agito XIII Cid has been confirmed to appear in ''Final Fantasy Agito XIII by the magazine Famitsu. He is the leader of a country and has seemingly broken the world's peace treaty, called PAX CODEX, by sending l'Cie troops to attack other countries. It is currently unknown whether Cid will be an ally or antagonist to the player. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Cidolfus Orlandeau, or Cidolfas Orlandu, is a playable character. Orlandu, a Holy Swordsman, is the commander of the Knights of the Order of the Southern Sky and a long-time friend of the main character's father. He becomes playable late in the game, and is easily the most powerful player character at the time of his recruitment. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Judgemaster Cid Randell is Mewt Randell's father from ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, and in the fantasy world of Ivalice, he is the Judgemaster, leader of the Judges that enforce Ivalice's laws. He is playable only if specific conditions are met by the player. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cid is the leader of Clan Gully, a hunter's clan. He inducted Luso into his clan when the boy appeared suddenly during their hunt. This is the first time that the character Cid is not human, as he is a Rev. Al-Cid also returns, this time as a playable character. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King left|90px Mogcid is a moogle in ''My Life as a King who pilots the Skysphere. He helps bring more families to Padarak. He is part of the group of Moogle brothers who live in Padarak. Mogcid is the first time a Cid has appeared in the ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series''. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers A yellow-skinned Lilty with glasses and a white mustache. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Cid in this anime is an energetic young blond, a break in the tradition of old and wise Cids, though still as intelligent. Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Dr. Sid is the film's resident Cid character; though his name is spelled differently. His role is a scientist to whom Aki, the protagonist, serves as protege. ''Chocobo Series Cid has appeared in the Chocobo game series in two incarnations. The first incarnation appeared in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and subsequently Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. The same appearance was retained in Chocobo Racing, albeit a different costume. He is also seen in Chocobo Stallion, a Japanese-exclusive Chocobo title. His second incarnation is a younger bespectacled blond. He appears in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales and Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. Other appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' As mentioned previously, Cid's Highwind incarnation from Final Fantasy VII appears as a non-playable character in the Kingdom Hearts series. ''Rudra no Hihou'' The game Rudra no Hihou (unofficially translated as Treasure of the Rudras); another game created by Square, a man by the name of Cid accompanies a man named Dune, one of the main characters in the game. Instead of playing as the scientist, they are a duo of thieves that steal treasure from various ruins, sometimes getting in the way of the other main characters. ''Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime'' In one of the many recent Final Fantasy/''Dragon Quest'' crossovers, a duck character named Ducktor Cid appears in Dragon Quest Heroes. de:Cid C Category:Cid